Wet
by WalkingThePlank
Summary: Regina makes a huge mistake, letting Emma stay in her home. Being the dunce she is, Emma gets everything wet. One Shot, based in the real world. Slight AU, I guess.


Forgive me for mistakes. It's un-beta'd and written hastily in a flimsy attempt to cheer a friend.

This is for Kelsea.

I love you!

xxxxx

Regina instantly regretted about five life decisions simultaneously as she walked in the door after work. Somewhere in the back of the house, Emma could be heard muttering between screams of, "Oh fuck! Son of a bitch!"

Regina dropped her purse in the foyer, sighed, and leaned against the front door, hoping this was all a nightmare. She should have never given in to Henry.

_"Please, Mom! Please let Emma stay- just for a little while? I promise she won't be in your way or anything!"_

It was hard to say no to Henry when he had that look in his eye and when he had his heart so set on something.

Regina finally took a deep breath and took a few more steps into the house. She then heard the sound of water being sloshed around and splashed through. Ohhh no. What the fuck was happening?

Regina's heart pounded as she got closer and closer to the noise. At the end of the hallway at the back of the house, she stopped. It could be coming from her room, her office or the bathroom. Please let it be the bathroom! At least it had tile floors.

"Ugh! Fuck me." Emma groaned. Regina pressed her thumbs into her eyes and sighed once more. That had definitely come from her bedroom.

Regina pushed her bedroom door open. "Ms. Swan what do you think you're- No, no, no! How did you manage this?!" Emma was sat in the floor outside of Regina's closet, layering towel upon towel in a useless effort to absorb the two inches of water in the floor. Various articles of Regina's clothing were strewn about the room in an apparent effort to dry them, but they were all ruined. Some people had wardrobes a bit more extensive than two cotton shirts and one leather jacket.

Finally Regina looked back at Emma who was nearly in tears. Emma dropped the soaked towel she'd been ringing into a bucket and groaned once more.

"I was- I was upstairs taking a bath and the water started to get cold, so I added warm water and then I- and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, water was everywhere and the floor around the sink was sagging and I realized that… Well, I came down here to check."

Regina looked around the room once more, just in time to see a chunk of the ceiling fall and land on her favorite silk shirt. Truth be told, Regina rather wanted to laugh. She had insurance and she was the mayor so this could all be fixed in no time. However, this situation could have a better outcome, if only Regina held back the laughter and fixated her glare determinedly on the blonde.

She returned her eyes to Emma, who now twirled a strand of wet hair between her thumb and forefinger. It was only then that Regina noticed Emma was only wearing a white, cotton shirt with similar underwear. She was as wet as the carpet beneath them. Regina noticed Emma's hardened nipples peeking through her shirt. Regina cleared her throat and looked away.

"It's no wonder Mary Margaret kicked you out of the house. You're a complete mess."

That reignited Emma's spark. "She didn't kick me out. She just wanted some alone time with David. Besides, my mother used to cohabitate with woodland creatures so she really cannot complain about me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "She didn't actually have birds help do her laundry, if that's what you're referring to. You _are_ ridiculous, Emma Swan."

Emma stood, then. "I am done feeling bad about this. You deserved it."

Regina could not control the wondering of her eyes that danced over Emma's torso. Her breasts were perfect mounds that, even through the shirt, Regina could tell were currently covered in goose bumps. Her eyes travelled down further to her naval which was easily exposed by the short shirt. A bead of water dripped from the hem of the shirt and into the dip of the naval. Regina swallowed hard.

"Done staring? I don't have anything you've never seen before, I'm sure. So, get over it Your Prudeness."

Regina did not raise her eyes but she very determinedly did not look down further.

"Oh," Emma breathed, stepping closer to Regina, then. Emma's hand moved from her side and then over her belly button. Regina let her eyes follow Emma's hand as it slowly moved down over her public mound. The wet white underwear exposed Emma's center too easily. Emma caressed the soft pink folds of her vulva through her panties.

"Are you going to close your mouth, or are you going to use it for something more useful?" Emma purred into Regina's ear, reminding her how close they were.

Regina finally returned her eyes to Emma's face. Emma smirked, "You done?"

"You need to get dressed."

"I don't think I do," the shorter woman laughed. Emma then began to unbutton Regina's dress shirt. When her hands made it to the bottom of the shirt, she followed the shirt's hem into Regina's pants. Her fingers deftly found Regina's now-swollen clitoris and ran circles around it before slipping her middle finger into Regina's opening.

Emma used her free hand to push Regina's chest, forcing her back against the wall.

"More," Regina demanded in no more than a whisper. Regina toed her shoes off quickly- but just in time for Emma to pull her pants down and off. Emma lowered herself to pull Regina's pants from her feet but did not rise once they were discarded. She instead positioned herself on her knees, just inches from Regina's crotch. Emma pulled Regina's panties down and left them stretched across her thighs.

Emma blew air across Regina's clit teasingly but Regina took it as a challenge, wrapping her fingers within Emma's wet hair and pushing her face closer to her crotch. Emma did not protest and instead began to fuck her with tongue, occasionally allowing her teeth to run gently over the sensitive bud.

Two fingers slipped into her easily and immediately began to run over her rigid g-spot.

"Emma," Regina groaned. "I need to lie down."

With her left hand, Emma pinned Regina's torso to the wall to hold her steady on her legs.

Regina's thighs and abdomen began to twitch and quake indicatively. Her pussy contracted and released, flooding Emma's mouth. The younger woman took it in stride and continued but Regina couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the woman's shirt up, asking her to stand. Once at full height, Regina leaned in to kiss her but Emma turned away and moved to kiss Regina's neck softly before moving lower to kiss the tops of her breasts. Emma slipped a hand under Regina's bra and gently kneaded her breasts one at a time. Regina extended her arm to feel Emma's enticing breasts but Emma swatted her hands away and moved her lips back up Regina's neck to kiss and nibble her earlobes.

"I hope you accept my apology," Emma whispered against her ear and then was gone.

Regina slid down the wall and onto the wet carpet.

That was certainly one hell of an apology. Emma could ruin her home and wardrobe weekly if that was the reward.

xxx

xxx

*For Guest who left first review saying I was wrong to call Emma "Shorter." Well, at that point in the story, Emma was barefoot and Regina was in heels. So, yes- shorter. :)


End file.
